fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Regina
Regina Destralli "We grew, we survived, and we stood proud. Now the beasts wish to come and lay claim to all that our race has worked so hard to achieve. Will we just roll over and let them take everything from us? NEVER!" - Regina Destralli Full name : Regina Destralli Race : Human Age : 25 Eyes : Green Hair : Red Height : 5'6" Weight : 126 lbs. Innate Element : None Preferred Weapon : *to be filled in when the approximate equivalent has been given* Regina was not always the terrorist nor hating villain of current times. She was originally born to a rich family in the Paramisian Empire. Her mother and father were employed in a well-financed weapons corporation, both being major CEOs in the company. However, Regina wanted to be a little more proactive in the use of the weapons sold. She wanted to make sure everything was used properly, signing up for mercenary work at the mere age of twelve. When it was discovered, her parents immediately pulled her out of service within weeks. It would be another two years before she got another try, once again under her parents' noses, but this time far more covertly. Under the ordinary name of "Peterson", she slipped under the radar to work for Black Fang. While she was still a novice, her knowledge of guns and ammunition helped her slowly gain ranks in the field. However, she still needed training, and this training would come from a lizardman by the name of Chameleon. Initially, Chameleon didn't enjoy the prospect of working with a "kid", but needed to train someone to stay enlisted in Black Fang. He tried keeping her on the easier missions, just to get her notability up and get her moving as quickly as possible, but within months, someone else recognized her. When her secret was out, her parents secretly took this as a mark against their name. With their large sums of money at their back, they worked their best to influence more and more dangerous missions in her direction, sometimes going as far as to have lethal obstacles placed when they received leaked information on her objectives. This eventually culminated during a particular award ceremony, upon which they placed a booby trap in her award : A high-grade explosive. She survived, but it left a scar on the right of her face as well as knocked her out for a few days. During this time, Black Fang decided to track down who ordered the hit, sending Chameleon to deal with the task. Unfortunately, she had returned home(to show that she was all right) shortly after Chameleon had caught up with her parents and prevented any further incidents from them... Regina immediately blamed Chameleon and Black Fang for the death of her parents, as well as believing that they were responsible for the award fiasco. She immediately rallied and led a small but unsuccessful raid against a major Black Fang base in the Hevaraz sector, being forced to retreat into the shadows. Now it was far worse, for she was marked by Black Fang and forced to stay on the run. She couldn't return to the weapons company or her old home, for fear that they would easily find her there. For months, she kept close to the borders of towns, sneaking around and doing odd jobs out of the light of the public eye just to stay fed and barely armed. Her life, as far as she knew, was over... One day, she encountered a young human male by the name of Gareth Lyles, a rogue insurgent in the area, getting torn up by three werewolves. Seeing this as far too cruel, nor knowing who he was, she used her weapons and training to scare them away from him, then took him into hiding to heal him up. After a couple of weeks, he returned the favor by letting her join him in his force. She was a little reluctant, but was soon swayed by people who seemed to be happy for her, and glad to have her around. Once joined, she lost her last name to remain a bit more under cover, often using the name "Red Reg". She quickly adapted to the force, known then as "Humanity", adopting and believing the gospel from them, that only humans had the right to life, as the bestial creations were against nature and also risking effects on life down the line. She recalled the number of beasts back at Black Fang, as well as the one that "killed her parents", making it all too easy to accept. Furthermore, her parents often thought. She would remain by his side until two years later, when Gareth would be caught and executed for his crimes. At first, the group began to fall apart. But Regina was unwilling to let her recent mentor's life and work mean nothing in the end. She called all of the remaining soldiers, outlining the future that she foresaw if they all gave in to what had occurred. She pulled them together, enthralling their spirits and fueling their rage, reminding them of the many hardships they had been through already. She vowed that all who support the bestial side must perish, declaring that their group would be the ultimate form of natural selection(and thus changing the name). To this day, her group remains strong and still attracting a few members each week.